


fantasy

by Wanzamaximoff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Choking, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, PWP, Pining, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Voyeurism, first smut, self choking, tlj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanzamaximoff/pseuds/Wanzamaximoff
Summary: After the Snoke and Hux encounter. You know the one.





	fantasy

Blood dribbled down his chin as he looked up at Supreme Leader Snoke. 

" _General._ " Snoke addressed his title with a sneer before the hologram flickered out. Hux rose to his feet and he aptly ignored the pulsing of blood inside of him. He sneered at the attending officers on the bridge and he pushes his now unkempt bangs out of his eyes.

"Get back to work. Now." He snarled harshly and promptly turned his back to the viewing deck. He shoved the medical droid out of his way when it rushed at him as he trudged off the bridge. The halls were not empty of troopers, but they were silent. News traveled fast- hell, the troopers probably all watched it live. 

Hux's theory was proven true when he suddenly wasn't walking alone.

"Sir?" Phasma's voice broke the silence.

"Delete all traces of it. Execute any trooper that attempts to export it off ship." Hux ordered quietly. There was no need for him to be high and mighty around Captain Phasma. She's seen the lowest of him.

"Of course." Phasma departed just as quickly as she came and Hux was left alone again. He paused for a moment to level his breathing. His body was still screaming in pain but he wasn't going to let anyone else see that, especially-

"Ren." Hux huffed as he watched his nemesis slide down the hallway and stop in the framed doorway. Ren didn't seem to see him.  _'What a git.'_ Hux thought and he watched the man for a moment.

"You can join me." Ren said to the air, reaching his hand out. Whatever, whoever, he saw must have vanished because Ren blinked slowly and his gaze fell on Hux. A parade of emotions flashed across his face but he settled on disgust. 

"General."  
"Ren." 

Hux began his journey to his quarters again but Ren caught his arm when he tried to slip past him. 

"What happened?" Ren must have forgot that he wasn't wearing his mask because, for a slip of a moment, there was a glimpse of true compassion.

He yanks his arm out of Ren's grasp and he snarls, "None of your kriffing business, Lord Ren." The remark hit Kylo right in his pride and suddenly Hux had a black glove around his throat. Hux grasps at his fingers and he tries to pull them off. 

"For your sake, I hope you find some respect." He slams Hux's body against the wall and he sneers, "Or they're going to be sending your body out the airlock in an urn." He drops him to the ground and walks off. Hux coughs as he struggles to his knees and he rests his palms against the cold floor. His chest heaves as he tries to replenish the air that Kylo stole right from his lungs. Once he can at least breathe shallowly, he stands up. The rest of his walk to his quarters is short and to the point. It was his goal to not, somehow, run into Ren again. 

His quarters were exactly as he had left them. The bed, in the center of the back wall, with its white sheets folded military-esque. The side of the bed that Hux slept on had a black nightstand standing unused next to it save for the black, lace sleeping mask Hux often wore. The two faux windows in the room that opened to nothing but a holo-landscape were closed. Hux never used them nor did he ever plan to. The living area of the suite was filled with a white, leather love seat,  a blue lounge chair, and a black coffee table with a coasted resting on it. Two bookshelves boxed in his desk and the space where a holoset should be. On the right bookshelf, Hux had displayed his personal books with two framed pictures. The first was Hux receiving his degree for passing the Academy. His father's hand was on Hux's shoulder, but the part that contained Brendol had been burned away. The second picture was of Phasma. She was out of her armor, dressed in simple Imperial garbs, and showing off her gnarly scar on her right shoulder to the camera that Hux had been holding. (That picture was one of the many reasons why Hux did not allow his soldiers or officers into his room.) 

Everything was immaculate except for the bright spot of orange on his ice blue lounge chair. Hux sighs and he shrugs off his greatcoat, draping it over said lounge chair. He scratches Millicent behind her ear as he passes.  He removes his shoes and he sets them in the closet in a straight row with the others. He pulls off his undershirt and he tucks it into the hamper. The doors to his bathroom slide open as he walks in and he examines his body in the mirror. He has bruises on his neck, his chest, his hips, his sides, and even a few on his lower back. 

Hux takes the time to press each bruise gently, testing the level of pain. The pain sends sparks of pleasure through his body, but if anyone found out that he got sexual pleasure from being thrown around, he would have to kill them personally. He touched the bruises around his neck last and his eyes fluttered closed at the image it invoked. He imagined Kylo choking him again. He imagined himself on his stomach in bed with Ren pressed against his back, moving hard and fast. He imagined nearly cumming but then Ren wrapped his fingers around him, forcing him to hold off, leaving him shaking with desire and desperation. 

Hux yelped when something touched his leg and he jumped back. His eyes darted to the ground and his body sagged in relief when he saw it was just Milli staring up at him with her too wise eyes. 

"I'm sorry, girl," He grabs her water bowl and he fills it up slowly. He sets it right outside the bathroom door and he closes the door so she doesn't interrupt again. Hux risks a look in the mirror and his breath catches at how flushed he is, with the blood on his lip complementing the idea display. Soon, he has the hot water running in the shower and his pants are folded neatly on the counter. The water is scalding when Hux steps in and he moans at the sparks of pleasure it sends up his spine. The glass panel slides shut once he's inside and he rests his head against the tiled wall. 

Kylo is still haunting his thoughts and he hates it. He wants to kill the greasy haired bastard but the Supreme Leader wants him alive. If Hux killed him now, he'd be signing his own obituary and Hux's survival comes before everything else.

Hux rests his left hand on his abdomen and, instead of sliding his hand down towards his cock, he slides it up to his throat again. The feeling of his hand coming closer to his throat sends tingles down to his toes and he closes his eyes. He wraps his slim fingers the best he can around his own neck. His right slides between his legs and he grips the base of himself. 

He was going to get himself off on the thought of Ren choking him and  _he was going to hate it._

Hux applies pressure to his throat and he pants softly. He gives in to the fantasy, tuning out the rest of the world.

_Kylo Ren had no tact when it came to anything, Hux decided firmly. Kylo had found him as he was leaving his quarters and Ren had shoved him against the wall next to the door. He kept his large hand around his throat, squeezing him hard. He said something but Hux couldn't hear him over the pounding of blood in his ears. The bigger man pressed his body against Hux, pinning him. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Stormtroopers in the hallway stop and stare right at them. Humiliation colored his ears and made his already half hard cock thicken. Hux fought to keep his mouth quiet but a whimper escaped and he dug his nails into Kylo's bare forearms. Kylo dropped him when he saw the troopers and drew his saber. The general thought Ren was going to threaten the troops, hoping that Ren would try to save the last of Armitage's honor, but then the blade was leveled on his throat._

_"Crawl." Kylo jerked his chin towards the door to Hux's quarters and Hux briefly thought that death would be a sweeter punishment than this, but he followed the man's orders nonetheless. Kylo followed him with the three bladed laser sword pointed at Hux's clothed ass. "On the bed." Ren growled as he punched some things into the keypad of Hux's door. Again, Hux thought Kylo was giving him mercy and locking it, but when Kylo walked away from the door, it stayed open whereas it should've closed. Kylo set his blade down and he strode towards the bed. He pinned Hux down and he removed the micro blade hidden in Hux's sleeve. General Hux whimpers and he closes his eyes. There went any chance of escape for the poor man. His body stiffens when cold metal is pressed against his throat. He hisses through clenched teeth when his skin is nicked and he forces himself to open his eyes. There's blood on his micro blade and Kylo cleans it off with Hux's shirt. Then Kylo latches his mouth onto the cut and he sucks. He shoves Hux onto his back on the bed and then he gets on top of him. His hand is around his throat again and Kylo is leering over him. Kylo presses his mouth against Hux's, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. Hux tries to shove him off of him; he'll do anything but_ that  _but it doesn't stop Kylo. Instead, it seems to encourage him and he pushes more and more and then his tongue is in his mouth and he can taste blood and he knows it's his and something as simple as this shouldn't be able to turn him on like and this and he's not sure how much more he c-_

Hux is ripped from his fantasy when he spills into his hand in the shower. He cries out, not quite sure what fell from his mouth during his orgasm, but he doesn't care in the safety of his bathroom. His breath is frantic and he sinks to the floor of the shower. He rinses his hands in the spray of the water the best he can and he stares up at the stream with his eyes open, wishing to burn away all of his sin. Once his orgasm and its after effects pass through him, he runs his filthy hands through his hair. He gets to his feet slowly and he finally cleans his entire body. If Hux happens to stretch himself out during his cleaning, he takes no note of it. 

When he steps out of the shower into the automated body dryer installed in his bathroom, he doesn't notice the tiny black dot attached to the nozzle of the tub faucet. When he's getting dressed, his droid, K-4, steps into the room with folded laundry in his arms. The droid looks over at his half naked General.

"Sir, Lord Ren stopped by this morning. This unit tried to find you afterwards but Sir Phasma said you had left the bridge. This unit is sorry." The droid lowers his head in shame but Hux dismisses his words with a wave of his hand. 

"I'll confront Ren about it later, K-4, thank you. I'd rather not have to restore your backup to another body because of that wanna be." 

When General Hux gets back to the bridge after the ship's lunch had been served, Kylo Ren is waiting for him. Ren isn't wearing his helmet again and his hair is a mess. Even his face is flushed, Hux notes absentmindedly.

"Ren."  
"General. You look to be in a better mood than earlier." Kylo notes with the smuggest of smirks. Hux just gives him a hard look before focusing his attention on commanding the bridge.

Hux doesn't notice the black earpiece in Ren's ear.


End file.
